The invention relates generally to bodywork techniques for vehicles, and in particular for motor vehicles.
More precisely, the invention relates to an air deflector device for a vehicle having a front edge, a rear edge, a longitudinal direction (and/or a midplane), and comprising a windshield, a passenger compartment which is selectively covered by a movable roof comprising at least one roof element that overlies the passenger compartment, when the roof is in a closed configuration, and that is retracted towards the rear of the vehicle, when the roof is in a retracted configuration, said air deflector device comprising:                a deflector disposed between the windshield and the first roof element, said deflector being adapted to take up one of:                    a shutting position, in which it becomes a making up element of the roof when said roof is in its closed configuration,            and an opening position which it takes up when the roof is in the retracted configuration, said deflector which has a front edge being then inclined upwards and towards the rear edge of the vehicle, by pivoting about a horizontal pivot axis disposed in the vicinity of said front edge of the deflector;                        longitudinal guides disposed substantially parallel to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.        
Such a device is known in particular from U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,330.
Often, convertible vehicles having movable or retractable roofs have stationary roof side members and a plurality of moving central roof elements mounted to move from a position in which together they cover the passenger compartment of the vehicle to a substantially vertical or a substantially horizontal retracted position, in which they are folded away in the rear trunk of the vehicle.
It is also known that it is possible to use wind deflectors on vehicles with opening or retractable roofs, which wind deflectors are situated on the rear edge of the aperture crosspiece, and, when the roof is in the retracted position, are deployed so as to deflect the flow of air and so as to increase the comfort of the passengers in terms of exposure to wind.
Unfortunately, when such a vehicle is equipped with a retractable roof or with central roof elements having a plurality of stowage configurations, it is necessary, as a function of the speed of the vehicle, and of the position of the roof elements, which can optionally be mutually superposed, to modify the inclination of the deflector in order to reduce air inrush and turbulence in the passenger compartment of the vehicle.